Sarasponda
by me-loves-demon-barber
Summary: Ms. Lovett is dead. Toby is dead. The Judge is dead. Lucy is dead. All by Sweeney's hand. He's alone until he reconnects with a young woman by the name Sarasponda. Warning: Self-injury. Rating may change. PLEASE READ!
1. Alone

My Lucy, dead by my own hand. Dead. Gone. I'm all alone now. Well when I came back as Sweeney Todd I still didn't have anyone. Ms. Lovett didn't care, she just wanted me. Why would anyone want a person as terrible as me? I'm so ugly, how could she even stand to be around me?

Well I don't have to worry about her now. She's dead. No not just 'gone' she is dead forever. The boy tried to sneak up on me, but I'm not ready to die yet. I'm still young. Well, kind of. It was easy to finish him off; he was a lot smaller than I. burning him was also not difficult. He weighed all of 90 pounds, skinny boy.

I waited a while to burn my Lucy. First, kissing her ugly forehead lightly, and then lifting her up bridal style in my arms. Then throwing her into the fire with all of the other ashes. She always told me she wanted to be cremated.

I sat down cross-legged in front of the blazing fire. Took my friend from my holster, I sat in awe at the little beauty, and then turned my attention to my pale forearm. A couple scars decorated the inside of my wrist. You become pretty desperate in prison. In vain attempts at happiness, I had found sticks and some broken glass in my lonely cell, dragged them across my skin and felt the sweet, momentary relief of my eternal pain. Oh sweet bliss, I loved it!

You can go ahead and think me mad but I tell you I am not! It is everyone else that is crazy, not I! Back to the current situation I brought the sharp blade to my forearm, below my elbow. I wrote, 'FOR LUCY' with the sharp metal against my skin. Oh so sweet, it was lovely.

I turned off the fire hours later, finishing my mourning for now. I curled up on my side in front of the dying warmth, falling into a light, troubled sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new story for you guys!**

**Before you flame, understand that I have a reason for everything I write. I found it realistic for Sweeney to turn to his friend for help with the pain of losing a loved one.**

**This will be a Sweeney/OC story!**

**The next chapter should be up soon!**

**Oh, and the title of this story is this girl's name.**

**Sarasponda!**

**Good day. Good night. God bless.**

**-Logan**

**3**


	2. A guest

**A/N: HEY GUYS!!!! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOIN'!? Thank you all who reviewed**

_Whoa, this place is a dump _I thought as I walked off the dock._ Well it's a lot better than jail._ I traveled down the nearly empty streets, looking for a reasonable place to stay. I settled on Ms. Lovett's Pie Shop, one of the not-so-trashy buildings. I hesitantly knocked on the front door. It looked almost empty inside.

Just as I was about to knock again, a tall, pale man opened the door. He looked straight ahead. He turned his black eyes down to me when I cleared my throat. _Oh my, I've never felt so short in all my life._

I took this moment of his confusion to study him. He was tall, thin, pale. Black hair framed around his shadow-y face. When I looked back up into his eyes they were no longer confused, but angry.

"Why are you here?" he asked, dangerously low.

"Well, actually I was wondering if you would….um, maybe grant me a room to stay in, sir. Please, I have nowhere to go and-"he cut me off with a raised hand, his white shirt sleeve falling to his elbow in the process.

"What is your name?" he wondered, curiosity instead of anger.

I looked into his eyes, trying to decide if I could trust this man. I figured I've got nothing to lose. "Sarasponda James, sir," I answered truthfully. When he didn't answer, I added, "and you?"

"Sweeney Todd." He answered flatly.

"Ah, Sweeney Todd," I mumbled, savoring the taste of his name on my lips. I decided to let him speak.

"Um…….. Ms. James, shouldn't you be with your suitor?" he asked nervously, his voice wavering. "Husband?" he questioned.

"No, I don't 'ave one of them." I responded sadly.

I turned my gaze to his arm, there was something I was all too familiar with, scabs on the inside of his left forearm. Before I could look further, he waved me through the door, closing and locking it behind me. He finally dropped his pale arm, pulling his sleeve down over his milky skin.

"Do you cook, Ms. James?" he asked, harder this time.

"I believe I can," I mumbled, looking down, shyly. He roughly grabbed my chin with his right hand, forcing me to look into his frightening, black eyes.

"You look at me when you speak with me," He growled angrily, his cold breath hitting my face.

"Yes sir," I also growled, returning the anger. I suddenly had the impulse to do something very improper. I decided against it. He dropped his hand.

"Fine then," he mumbled, defeated. Then he looked down.

"Oh, so you get to look down when I talk to you. Hell no!" I yelled, probably waking up the whole block. "And another thing, I cook very well, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I shouted, having no idea why I was getting so angry. I then grabbed his chin, pulling him down so he was level with me. "Now I may be smaller than you," I began again, calmer now, looking into his hard gaze. "But I can do a lot of damage if I am treated badly." I concluded in a growl, pushing him away from me. He stumbled a couple feet.

"SO CAN I!" he barked, louder than me. He walked to me; I backed up against the counter.

He leaned down, and I leaned up, gaining courage once again.

"And so begins the stare off." I said at a normal volume. He narrowed his cold eyes, so did I.

Now we were only a mere two inches away from each other. His formerly hard eyes began to fog with something between sympathy, pity and…. lust? He leaned down further, close to my ear.

He suddenly spoke in a soft voice. "You can stay," he whispered in my ear.

"And if I change my mind," I mumbled, shakily. He chuckled lowly.

"I don't think you'll want to," he purred into my black hair, brushing it away from my now red face. He brought up his scarred arm up to my cheek, softly caressing.

Then he suddenly pulled away completely. Stepping back a couple of feet until his back collided with the far wall. I cocked my head to the side, silently questioning, not daring to look away.

He spoke really fast, "Ms. James, you may stay here. Your room is in there." He said pointing to a small hallway. "The first door on the left. Ms. Lovett is no longer with us; you are welcomed to her things. Tomorrow is market day; you may buy food to cook with. There will be money on the counter tomorrow morning. I'll see you at lunch, which you will be cooking. Good night." He finished, going outside, locking the door behind him, then walking up the outside staircase, leaving me wondering about his change in mood.

I walked where he pointed, into the first room on the left. It was relatively large with at least a queen sized bed with lovely black silk sheets. A dresser was sitting in the far corner with makeup sitting atop of it. It looked as though this Ms. Lovett had just disappeared, without taking anything. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

I walked to the full length mirror and looked at myself. My curly black hair cascaded down my back. I curiously pulled one of the longer curls down, it almost reached my butt. Wow, I needed a haircut. I turned my attention to my pale green eyes which had large dark circles under them.

And on that note, I walked to the dresser, opening the top drawer, silently praying Ms. Lovett wasn't abnormally tall. I found a long black night gown. I set it atop the dresser and pulled of my reddish-brown dress. I stepped into the nightgown and pulled the long sleeves down a little past my wrists, covering half my hands. The bottom of the night dress draped over my waist and hips and dragged a couple inches past my feet in a little train.

I looked towards the closet door and sighed, too tired to look at the rest of my newly acquired clothes. I kicked my old dress towards a random corner and crawled into the silky sheets, trying to shield myself from the cold air.

It took me a long time to get to sleep. The last time I glanced over at the wall clock it was one twenty. Before I felt unconsciousness take me I felt my thoughts drifting to my new housemate upstairs, Mr. Todd.

**A/N: well there you have it!!!!!!**

**Chapter 2! Yay!**

**Please review and I'll give you a half empty can of mountain dew!!!!**

**Good day. Good night. God bless.**

**-Logan**

**3**


	3. Memories

**A/N: HEY GUYS/GIRLS/WHATEVER YOU ARE! I missed you, I hope you missed me. Thank you to all who reviewed or PMed me!!! You are the ones who inspire me! Happy late Valentine's Day, I hope you all have a valentine (I know I don't)!!!!**

**Hugs and kisses, I love you all**

**CH.3:**

I woke with a start, breathing heavily, clasping a shaking hand to my heaving chest. White light was creeping in through the small window, making me squint my eyes to properly see. As I brought one of my hands to my pale eyes I felt dried tears residing there. I tried to remember the nightmare, but I only received vague images of calloused hands, rough lips, and severely bad breath.

Deciding not to think about it, I got out of my newly acquired bed on shaky feet. The wall clock read 10:30, _Time to get goin'_ I thought as I walked to the closet which I had yet to open.

Pulling open the wooden door, I was met with a small cloud of dust. Coughing and waving the dust away, I rattled through my 'new' clothes, smiling. Whoever Ms. Lovett was, she had pretty good taste, or she was bipolar because out of all the dresses, they had two distinct looks. Most common were either black and red or pale yellow/light blue with white lace detail, I preferred the black ones. But under closer examination, the dresses were all either about 5 inches too long, or the bosom wasn't big enough, or the waste was too big all together.

After a few pointless minutes of searching, I selected a dark purple one with black lace around the low neckline. Shedding 'my' nightgown and kicking it to the corner that still held my old dress; I looked back over to the dresser which I guessed held undergarments. _I am not going to borrow those,_ I thought thinking about the dressings in which some random woman romped around in, but the dress actually smelled really good once I pulled it on, not bothering to use my old dirty corset, for this dress was a little big.

Tying the black ribbon laces as tight as I could I walked to the mirror. I dragged my fingers through my curls in a useless attempt to make my hair presentable.

Giving up I walked across the room to the corner which still held my old dress and used nightgown. Squatting to the floor I ruffled through the masses of fabric and found my hair clips, the most expensive thing I owned. Two black pearls on each alligator clip with my family crest engraved on the inside. The crest was one of a windmill in the center of an oval with an eye in one 'corner', a small rose in another, and at the top the outline of a barbering razor, Scrawled below the windmill read _James. _I also tied my necklace, which also held my crest, around my neck so it would hang right above my cleavage.

Getting up one again I moved to the floor length mirror and shoved the pins in the front of my long hair to at least keep my bangs back. Pulling on my striped stockings and black boots on the way out only to walk back once again after I saw it was snowing to wrap around myself a black shawl I had previously laid aside.

Walking out of the semi-large room into the front shop, I was met with a small purse that held many coins resting on the counter. Nestling the cold bag of money in my bosom, I grimaced as I unlocked the door with a key I also found on the dirty, dusty counter.

Trying to shield myself from the cold of London, I climbed the stairs outside up to where I guessed Mr. Todd was. Peeking through the window, I saw him setting open-legged, looking down in a beautifully engraved barber's chair, with a lovely red velvet seat.

Opening the door (which made a way-too-cheerful sound by the way) and closing it behind me in one swift motion, Mr. Todd's cold, pitiful black eyes snapped up to mine in a look that practically screamed 'GET OUT!'

"Good morning Mr. Todd," I said, ignoring his gaze but trying to be nice for I was rude last night. When he just kept staring, I continued, "Would you like to request something for lunch or dinner that I could prepare you?"

He just kept staring at me in a mean way. Then his eyes began to change once again, it looked as though he was trying to remember something, like a very old memory. I felt my face change in to something close to compassion because he looked so lost and alone. He stood up and walked so he was directly in front of me, looking down to meet my eyes.

"M-Mr. T-Todd" I stammered, trying to back away from his sad but now hopeful gaze.

Then I suddenly felt something click, us both remembering something vital at the same moment. "Sarasp…" it seemed as though he couldn't finish his sentence, let alone a word.

"Ben?" I questioned, now realizing why he looked familiar.

Suddenly I felt strong hands grasp my small shoulders and my feet lifting of the ground in a tight hug.

I pulled myself out of his grasp and backed up a few feet, trying to find my breath, for it had left me in the tight hug. Once I could speak properly, I looked back up to him to find him on his knees in front of me.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled over and over again looking down. I went down to my knees when he made no move to look at me or to stop mumbling. Putting an arm on his broad shoulder, he finally looked up. He looked as though about to cry.

"It's okay," I said bringing him into another hug; his hands immediately went around my waist.

"No, it is not," he said softly, pulling away, but looking right into my eyes, "I let him get you,"

**WOW BIG SHOCK THERE!**

**WHAT DID YA THINK!!!! Please review; even to tell me how stupid it is for Ben/Sweeney to meet an old friend. I promise I will explain everything in the next chapter. But only if you hit that little green button below!**

**Good day. Good night. God bless.**

**-Logan**

**3**


	4. second life

**A/N: just to clear things up, Ben and Sarasponda were old friends, but they never ended up together, because Ben was older (how much older I've not decided). I am very sorry for the late update, I'll try to get another chapter done in the following days.**

**Now, LET'S BOOGIE!!!!**

**CH. 4**

"That doesn't matter. But, Ben… what the hell happened to you…" she whispered brokenly, looking up to him kneeling in front of her. After slowly pulling back from his embrace she sat back on the floor.

"Please don't call me that," he mumbled, locking eyes with a pitiful gaze. "I, I don't like to be called that." When Saraspnda didn't answer, he continued, "I still wish to be called Sweeney Todd."

"But- but _why?_ You are Benjamin. I'm sure of it," she whispered, with watery eyes. "Why did you change- you were so wonderful, and talented, and nice, and……beautiful."

"No, I wasn't," Sweeney said in a hard, forceful, voice, looking deep into her eyes "I was weak. Barker was weak."

And then, he did the only thing he could, he cried. Poor Sara cradling him once again, smoothing his tangled hair with one hand, and whipping away his tears with the other.

"Please, stop it," she said, kindly, but sternly. He slowly complied, but small sniffles followed.

"Okay, Mr. Todd, let's get you up," Sara said slowly pulling him to his feet, him still leaning heavily on her. "Umm, you're squishing me," she mumbled. Sweeney stood up by himself, once again towering over her.

Sarasponda walked over to the chair in the middle of the room and picked up his jacket off the back of it. She turned around and gasped, exclaiming a vulgar curse when Sweeney was right behind her. He merely stared with blank and indifferent eyes as she draped (with difficulty) the leathery jacket over his shoulders. He put his arms through the holes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she said, slowly and quietly, looking into his dark eyes. Sweeney shook his head no. "Will you come to market with me," when she didn't receive an answer, she babbled "it would be so much easier; it's going to close soon and I don't know where to go," he stopped her when one of his hands traveled up to stroke her cheek and exposed neck, looking intently into her eyes.

"Yes," he replied shortly, dropping his hands.

Two hours later the not-quite-couple returned home, Mr. Todd walking strait up the stairs without even a glance at Sarasponda. She made a quick lunch of bread and cheese, and brought a platter up to him, still not receiving an answer. After that little not conversation, she set to work on dinner, never seeing Sweeney.

By 6:00 all of the pie shop/kitchen was thoroughly cleaned, with a small quail dinner for two at one of the booths.

**A/N: Sorry 4 the abrupt ending, thanks to sudden writers block. If your confused about anything, leave a review or PM me!**

**Hugs and Kisses, I love you all!**

**Good day. Good night. God bless.**

**-Logan**

**3**


End file.
